10of21 Magdalena Liska
Magdalena Liska Age 6: "I'm going to be a good little girl in school for Mommy and Daddy!" Age 7: "At night time, spiders grow really big and try to wrap me up in their webs!" Age 8: "I'm going to become a nun. Then when I get older I won't be scared of monsters like giraffes." Age 9: "Reconciliation - I'm so nervous. I can't believe I have to go in front of Father Dominik and confess my sins." Age 9: "Why are the priests making me do this? They always make me feel so guilty about everything..." Age 13: "I got stung by a bee! What if everyone finds out I got stung and became pregnant? What should I do?" Age 16: "Stephanie is so cool! I wish I could be like her. The way she handled those mean boys was awesome!" Age 16: "But I have a calling from God - if it isn't to be a nun, then what is it?" Age 17: "They've been lying to me! The Christians are wrong! How could they say Stephanie is a bad person? She's actually really nice." Age 18: "The Purple Fluff Cult? Dancing naked under the moon? How come Stephanie doesn't see that I'm far too shy for that..." Age 18: "How can they call me a Devil-worshiper? We don't even believe in the Devil!" Age 18: "And now for the libations! This is my favourite part. I hope the girls brought enough to get tipsy off!" Age 18: "This music is so haunting - it speaks to my soul!" Age 19: "RAWR! RAAAWWWRRR! RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! I do good 'RAWR', yes?" Age 19: "That was so liberating! I think I've finally discovered my True Will - I always knew I was destined for great things." Age 19: "Stephanie makes flirting look so easy. I don't know how she does it." Age 20: "Boys are just a distraction anyway. I have an album to make." Age 20: "I can't believe we're already selling out shows in cities all over North America!" Age 21: "Death Metal bands usually don't have such ridiculous names. I still think we should have called it Haunted Slaughter... but what do I know?" Age 22: "RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THE MAGICAL HAPPY RAINBOW KITTIES SPELL YOUR DEATH!" Age 23: "All those people just out there, staring at me, judging me... I don't know if I can do this..." Age 24: "My heart is racing so fast - I can't breathe without hyperventilating! What is happening to me?" Age 25: "I can't take it anymore... everything is just too much to handle! I'm going to go live alone in the forest where nobody can bother me. I'll make a house there. It's going to be so cool!" Age 25: "No one in this country can pronounce my name right. Liska! Lis-ka! Stupid Americans. Oh I'm sorry, Canadians! As if it matters, I won't be socializing with them anyway." Age 25: "It's so peaceful here. Finally, I can feel at one with Nature, God, whatever the Universal Force wants to be called." Age 26: "Poor little bear cub - he's all alone! His mother must have been shot by hunters. Don't worry little bear, Magdalena will take care of you!" Age 27: "Some rock stars get pet snakes. Well I've got a pet bear! Come, Misha! Let's go for a walk in the forest!" Age 29: "It's just a cut. It's not that bad..." Age 32: "I can't believe my eyes - is that really Stephanie Kitowska? It can't be! What would she be doing in my forest?" Age 33: "We'll build a commune - right here in my forest! A place of safety, where the members of the Purple Fluff can practice their freedom of religion in peace!" Age 33: "Yikes, does the infection really look that bad? Maybe I better see someone about this..." Age 34: "No, this is perfect - my TRUE calling, I know it! I will donate all the funds to help build the commune and save my Sisters in Poland. This was always how it was meant to be." Age 31: "Why has there been a black van sitting outside of my cabin these past few days? I wonder if there is someone in there watching me..." Age 31: "Those men in the van are stalking me, I know it. Maybe they are crazy fans?" Age 31: "If those creepy men don't leave soon, I'm sicking Misha on them!"